Vivre
by Anais Didi
Summary: Dans un monde empreint d'interdits, un jeune homme aux yeux émeuraudes tombe amoureux de son ennemi. .:Slash:. ¤One-Shot & Song-Fic¤ [{POV} HPDM]


**_Je souhaite, tout d'abord, remercier tous les reviewers de mes autres one-shots slahs._**

_**Et je vous confesse, que, si je met ce one-shot à part, c'est simplement pour esperer être un peu plus lue..**_

_**Alors, merci à mes lecteurs.**_

_**Kiss**_

* * *

_****_

**Disclaimer **: Persos & contexte JKR. Texte en italique : Vivre de la comedie musicale Notre-Dame de Paris.   
  
**_Vivre_**   
  
**Je ne sais plus pourquoi je suis encore en vie ****  
Comment mon coeur peut-il encore battre ?   
Alors que toute vie, toute chaleur est loin...   
Depuis que j'ai vu mes meilleurs amis tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre...   
Et je suis là, dans le parc... Seul...**   
  
_La nuit est si belle __  
Et je suis si seul   
Je n'ai pas envie de mourir   
Je veux encore chanter   
Danser et rire   
Je ne veux pas mourir   
Mourir   
Avant d'avoir aim_   
  
**Je me disais, auparavant ****  
Que je devais aimer, avant de mourir   
Je me disais auparavant   
Que le froid ne m'envahirait pas, avant d'accomplir l'acte suprême...   
Mais quand je te vois te promener   
Sans me jeter un regard...   
Alors que je suis si fou de toi...   
J'ai envie d'en mourir...**   
  
_Vivre __  
Pour celui qu'on aime   
Aimer   
Plus que l'amour même   
Donner   
Sans rien attendre en retour_   
  
**Je ne peux pas vivre ****  
Alors que tu es loin de moi   
Alors que tu me hais   
Je ne peux même pas survivre   
J'ai besoin de recevoir, autant que de donner   
J'ai besoin de toi...**   
  
_Libre __  
De choisir sa vie   
Sans un anathème   
Sans un interdit_   
  
**Moi, qu'on appelle "Survivant", je me meurs sous le poid de cet amour ****  
Moi qu'on dit libéré du mal, je me suis enchaîné à un Mage Noir   
Mais il n'y a que des interdits...   
Un Mage Blanc ne doit pas aimer un Noir   
Un homme ne doit pas aimer un autre homme..   
L'acier de son regard ne dois se plonger dans les émeuraudes de mes yeux...   
Et j'ai fais tout cela...   
Je ne mérite que la mort...**   
  
_Libre __  
Sans dieu ni patrie   
Avec pour seul baptême   
Celui de l'eau de pluie_   
  
**Il n'y a pas de liberté, dans ce pays... ****  
Je me dois de servir la grande patrie des Mages Blancs   
Mais je ne veux pas...   
Mais je ne le ferai pas...   
Je préfère mourir...**   
  
_Ces deux mondes qui nous séparent __  
Un jour seront-ils réunis   
Oh ! je voudrais tell'ment y croire   
Même s'il me faut donner ma vie   
Donner ma vie   
Pour changer l'histoire_   
  
**Nous ne serons jamais réunis... ****  
Même si tu m'aimais...   
Nous seront toujours séparés...   
Et je ne peux vivre loin de toi   
Laissez-moi fuir...   
Laissez-moi abréger cette souffrance...   
D'un coup de baguette, je fais apparaitre un poignard..   
Je sais à présent que la vie ne rime à rien...   
Sans toi...**   
  
_Vivre __  
Pour celui qu'on aime   
Aimer   
Plus que l'amour même   
Donner   
Sans rien attendre en retour_   
  
**Je pourrai vivre pour toi ****  
Si j'étais sûr d'une fin heureuse   
Mais il n'y a plus d'espoir dans ce monde.   
Il est temps pour moi de le quitter.   
De la lame de ce poignard.   
Le sens commence à couler, et j'ai l'impression de rêver   
Qur tu poses ta main sur mon poignard, et le retire de mes bras   
Et que tes lèvres se posent sur les miennes...   
Mon Amour, qui vient à moi dans ce rêve...**   
  
_Aimer __  
Comme la nuit aime le jour   
Aimer   
Jusqu'à en mourir d'amour   
Jusqu'à en mourir d'amour_   
  
**Mais est-ce vraiment un rêve ? ****  
Je vois que le sang cesse de couler   
Je t'aime d'amour, mais je t'aime sans espoir   
Je me meurs d'amour pour toi..   
Mais maintenant, je sais que je ne rêve pas   
Tu es face à moi.   
Et je t'aime, je t'aime.   
Mais trop de sang à couler   
Et je sens mon âme s'envoler   
Et je t'entend crier**   
  
-Harry, reviens ! Reviens à toi, je t'aime   
-Draco.. Draco.. dra...   
  
Le silence du parc, fut déchiré par l'unique hurlement d'un jeune homme aux yeux d'acier.


End file.
